


Queer Eye for the Straight Guy: Daryl Dixon

by darluvscaryl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darluvscaryl/pseuds/darluvscaryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for Daryl's makeover and Aaron and Eric are eager to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer Eye for the Straight Guy: Daryl Dixon

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt on Nine Lives that I wrote for Kitty Momma. It was written for the Fluff A Palooza challenge on NL. This is based on a tv show that use to air in the mid two thousands called Queer Eye for the Straight Guy.
> 
> This story is pure fiction and written for entertainment purposes only. All characters, scenes, locations belong solely to AMC and TWD. I own nothing.

A few weeks after the dust had settled from the battle within the walls and the giant herd on the outside, the ASZ began to successfully function once again. There were many lives lost, including Deanna, Reg, Pete and Jessie, so Rick was appointed to take over as the leader. He worked hard to get the community to focus on rebuilding the weakened walls and stocking supplies again. Friendships were formed and trust was developing between all of the remaining survivors.

Emotions ran high during the whole ordeal, but one wonderful thing that came of it was Daryl and Carol finally admitting their feelings for each other. Daryl came back while the herd was attacking and he couldn't find Carol for hours. He spent that time thinking she was gone. When he saw her running towards him, he knew he would never let her go again. One evening Daryl was eating dinner with Aaron and Eric because Carol had a migraine headache and decided to stay home and sleep. When Daryl became a recruiter, he had started to develop a friendship with both men that surprised a lot of people, including Daryl himself. 

"Daryl, Eric and I have been talking and we have a question to ask you," asked Aaron as he poured himself another glass of tea.

"Wh'sat?,"Daryl said with a mouth full of food.

"We were wondering if maybe, you, would, um, be interested in..." Eric paused looking to Aaron for help.

Daryl looked between the two of them shaking his head and said, "Guys, wait, you know Carol's m'girl."

"NO!!," they shouted simultaneously as they began to laugh. Aaron spoke as he chuckled, "We weren't asking that, Daryl. We are wanting to help you out a bit."

"I don't need help with nothin," he said as he wiped his hands on his pants after licking his fingers clean of chicken bits.

They looked at each other as Aaron continued. "Have you always had that long hair, Daryl?"

"Use ta be short, then all this shit happened and I ain't had time to get to the beauty parlor and all. Why, what's it to ya?"

Eric walked over to him and said, "We thought you might want to clean up a bit. You know...haircut, freshen up your face,clean clothes, clip and trim your nails, new boots. We can get you all set up." He grabbed their plates and glasses and left for the kitchen while Aaron continued on the mission.

"I ain't gettin all froo froo by a bunch of women. I'm fine jus' like this."

"Dude, come on, you are in a relationship now. It would be nice if you would clean up a bit and I am sure Carol would like it. Eric and I could do it for you. You wouldn't have to go to a bunch of women for your "froo froo."

"Carol hasn't said anythin' to me."

"We know that, but we think if we spruced you up, she would appreciate the effort. Remember when she told you that she would hose you off and that you needed to get cleaned up? This is what she was talking about."

Daryl looked at him to see if Aaron was trying to be funny, but his face was sincere. "I don't know. Are ya sure she would like it?"

"Yes, I am sure." What Daryl didn't know, is Carol had approached the guys a few days ago and asked them to try this with him. Everyone in the group was tired of looking at him all scraggly and while they appreciated his individuality, they were ready for the scruffiness and underlying stink to be gone, especially her. Carol had enjoyed their moments of closeness, but was ready to take the next step.

"Ok, I s'pose I could get cleaned up good. For Carol."

"Great! Eric! He said yes!" yelled Aaron as he high-fived Eric when he came running back from the kitchen. "Let's do this tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," mumbled Daryl as he walked to the door. "See ya in the morning."

"Bye, Daryl. Have a good evening," said Aaron as he closed and locked the door behind him.

\--------------------

When Daryl got back into the house he shared with Carol, he locked the door behind him and shut off the light she had left on for him. He still couldn't get used to the fact that it was their house. When he walked into the bedroom he was overwhelmed by what he saw. She was sound asleep in the middle of the bed wearing nothing but a blue silk nightshirt and short set. The blanket had long been kicked off and her thighs were exposed in a way that made him have to adjust his pants as he walked over to kiss her. 

He used the restroom and climbed into bed next to her. He chuckled to himself because they often argued over the bed arrangements. She liked to sleep right in the middle, forcing him over to the side or he became the body pillow she slept on top of. He pulled her close to him and her eyes fluttered open. Turning, she smiled up at him as he said, "Sorry, I tried to be quiet."

"You were quiet. I woke up because of my dream, I was suddenly wrapped in warmth. My body has learned in a short time, that means I am snuggled up to you." She scooted closer to him and kissed him, "How was dinner?"

"Dinner was good, how are you feeling?," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek.

"I feel better. Still a little weak, but much better. The medicine and rest definitely helped." She leaned up and kissed him softly as he pulled her to him. She began to coax his mouth open with her tongue when he pulled back suddenly. He looked at her with question in his eyes and she spoke quietly, "I just want to lay here and make out with my boyfriend. Is that ok with you?"

He smirked as he leaned back towards her and said, "Sounds good t'me," as he captured her mouth with his and rolled pulling her on top of him. She felt how much he wanted her and the desire that stirred within her grew quickly. Exploring each other's mouths and caressing each other slowly, led to things getting out of hand suddenly. Simultaneously, they broke apart and laid side by side while their breathing slowed. They had decided to wait until both of them were completely ready as it was such a big step for the both of them. 

Daryl spoke gently as he turned to her, "Thanks for being m'girl." She squeezed his hand and laced their fingers together as relaxation led them into a deep sleep.

\--------------------

Daryl woke the following morning to the smell of coffee. After he got cleaned up, he made his way to the kitchen. Carol had set him up with eggs, toast and country potatoes. He went over and kissed her cheek as he grabbed the food and carried it to the table. They sat together and ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. When he was done, he rinsed his dishes and placed them in the sink. "What are your plans today?," he asked. 

"Rick and I are meeting to go over inventory of the weapons. Glenn is going to make a run further out and we need to see what we have. What about you?" Carrying her plate to the sink, she tried to hide the smirk that she was well aware of what he would be doing today.

"Me and Aaron are gonna get stuff ready for our next trip out for recruitin'. Not much other than that."

Deciding to play with him a bit, she said, "Oh, cool. I will stop by Aaron's in a bit and see if you guys will need help with anything."

Stumbling over words he spoke suddenly, "No, s'ok, we got it. I'll just see you when I get home."

"You're sure? I don't mind." She turned away from him so he couldn't see her trying to control her giggles.

"Yep, m'sure. I gotta go." He walked over to her and turned her to face him. He leaned down and gave her an extremely sensual kiss before leaning her up against the counter and letting her go. "Later."

Still a bit light headed, she mumbled an incoherent "Bye," as she gently touched her fingers to her lips.

\------------------

 

Daryl knocked once before Eric pulled him inside and closed the door behind him. "Good morning, Daryl! Are you ready!?"

"Eric, relax, you are going to scare the poor guy off before we even get started," said Aaron as he walked into the room carrying a cup of coffee he offered to Daryl. "Sorry, Eric used to be a hairdresser before the turn and he has been dying to cut your hair."

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Daryl put the cup down and began to walk towards the door. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Relax, you will be just fine," said Aaron as he led him over to the couch. "Why don't we talk about what we are going to do with you to freshen you up a bit."

"Kay."

"We are just thinking about having you do a few easy things to take care of yourself. Nothing major like exfoliating or moisturizing."

"Exfoli...what?," Daryl said as he began to fidget with his fingers.

"Nevermind, let's just get started. Eric is going to cut your hair first. After that, we will pick new clothes for you..."

"There ain't nothin wrong with clothes I'm wearin' now."

"Seriously? Daryl, your clothes could stand on their own if they weren't so worn through." Aaron saw Daryl cringe and quickly added, "It is not your fault. We get that. You will just like the feel of being in some new clothes. After that we will send you to shower and then clean up your finger and toe nails."

"You gotta be freakin kidding me. I could care less about my nails," said Daryl as he began to work a piece of old food out of his teeth with his nail as it to prove a point.

"I would imagine you are working switchblades in those boots and that is some serious dirt action you have going on under those fingernails. We are going to help you get that cleaned up."

Eric took that moment to return with a towel and scissors. "Have a seat and let's tame the shrew you have camped out up here." Chuckling to himself, Eric began snipping away talking a mile a minute. "Do you want it really short or do you want a little length to it? I think with your facial structure, we should go shorter, but not buzz cut short. Really, Daryl, sit up. I can't cut straight if you are slouching down. And what's with the sour face? Just wait, you're gonna love it!"

Daryl couldn't believe how much this guy talked. He would ask questions, but then answer them for himself. The conversation went on for fifteen minutes and his contribution was two yes' and a hell no. When Eric was done, he handed Daryl a mirror. He didn't really care one way or the other, but mumbled, "Looks good, thanks." The length actually brought flashbacks of the prison, as that was about how long it was the last time Daryl had looked in a mirror.

"Ok, now it is off to the shower with you. You need to get the hair washed off that is stuck to the dirt and grime on your arms, face and neck," said Aaron. "Make sure you use the razor and trim up your scruff a little bit. Come on, let's look at some of the clothes I laid out and you can pick something."

Daryl nodded as he said, "If it's clean, that's 'bout all I need."

"Oh yes, come on. This way." Daryl followed Aaron to a bathroom with a large counter. On the counter there were clothes folded in neat piles. "Let's pick a new shirt, pants, underwear, socks...oh and let's throw that vest away that you wear while we are at it. It really is old and worn."

"Nope. Not throwin' the vest away. Carol made that for me to keep me safe on my hunts. It ain't never let me down and I am not about to stop wearin' it."

"Daryl, I..."

"The vest stays, Aaron. Not talking about it anymore."

Holding his hands up in a defenseless gesture, Aaron said, "That is your call. Why don't we wash it then?" 

Daryl nodded as he looked back at the clothes. Eric walked in and began to gush about how the royal blue button down shirt he was looking at would "match his eyes." Daryl looked at Eric and said, "Ain't no one gonna give a shit about the color of my shirt."

"I bet your Carol will 'give a shit', my friend." 

All three guys chuckled, while Aaron handed him a pair of tan colored Carhartt brand pants. "Meet us downstairs when you are done up here and we will tackle the nails next."

\-----------------------

As he walked down the stairs, he had to admit to himself that he did feel better already. The clothes were soft, clean and smelled really good. He also appreciated the way his hair was no longer flapping in his eyes, but the length was still long enough for Carol to run her fingers through. 

Aaron handed Daryl a toenail clipper and a trashcan when he reached the bottom of the stairs and said, "Let's take care of those before we give you your new socks and boots to wear. I mean, seriously, if your crossbow ever malfunctioned you could take out walkers with those bad boys."

"Pfft, whatever." He plopped down on the couch and started clipping away. Eric walked into the room just in time to get pinged in the head with a flying toenail.

"Damn, Daryl. On the couch?," said Eric as he checked his forehead for a flesh wound. "Take that into the bathroom around the corner. No one wants to lose an eye today." The three of them laughed as Daryl finished up and deposited the rest in the trashcan.

"Now what?"

"Hands are next," said Eric as he patted the kitchen chair next to him. 

"Hands? What the hell?" replied Daryl as he slammed himself down on the chair. "Why my hands?"

He grabbed Daryl's hands and turned them over. "Look at these. The skin is rough from carrying that crossbow around, the nails are jagged and broken, and don't even get me started on those cuticles."

"W'the fuck are cuticles?" Daryl looked at the table and saw a bowl with bubbly stuff in it, nail clippers, file, a thing that look like small wire cutters and a bottle of lotion. Shaking his head, he grunted, "Nope...don't care. Just do it." Mumbling to himself he shook his head, "Damn girlie shit, sitting here like some chick. Merle'd tan my ass he saw me."

"What?," said Eric as he placed his hands in the bowl of water and began his nail session. Daryl just shook his head and looked out the window.

About twenty minutes later, Daryl joined Aaron on the couch and was given the final step of his makeover. "These are tan Red Wing boots. I lucked out one time when I was recruiting and came across a truckload of these on the highway. It is a good, sturdy boot, that will keep your feet dry and are quite comfortable. Put these on and then you can look in the hall mirror if you want."

He slipped the boots on and laced them up. He hesitated going to look at himself because what the hell difference did it make whether or not he was cleaned up. Looking over at Eric and Aaron, he knew what he needed to do. He walked over to the mirror and stopped. He looked at himself and smiled surprised at how well he cleaned up. "Thanks, 'preciate you guys helping me out. You were right, it does feel pretty good and I'm thinkin Carol will like it," blushing as he suddenly got quiet.

"It was our pleasure. We knew there was a good looking, clean guy under there somewhere," said Aaron as he walked with Daryl to the door. "I saw Carol heading back to your house, so go show her."

"Will do. Thanks Aaron, thanks Eric."

\---------------------

'Why the hell am I nervous', thought Daryl, as he walked across the street. He wasn't going to see a stranger, he was going to see his Carol. She had seen him at his worse, now he hoped she liked him at his best. He turned the door handle and stepped into the house, "Carol, are you here?"

"Up here," she hollered. 

As he made his way up the stairs, he could feel how sweaty his hands were. He wiped them on his pants before he walked into the bedroom. She had her back to him as he made his way toward her. "Hey woman."

"Daryl...," she said as she began to turn around. "I wanted to..." Stopping in mid sentence, she found her train of thought vanish as she saw him all cleaned up. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes as she walked towards him and began to circle him like a shark in water. "Wow. Look at you. Damn, you clean up very nice." He began to blush as she stopped in front of him and looked up into his stunning blue eyes. "I forgot how blue those eyes are and don't think I have ever seen you all cleaned up like this."

"You like it? I, um, sort of wanted to do this for you, but was afraid you wouldn't," he squeaked out as she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him gently. Running her hands gently down his arms, she paused to give his muscles a squeeze before she turned him around.

"You are hot either way," she whispered as she checked out his ass. Running her hands around his waist, she pulled him back towards her and said, "As much as I like the fact that you cleaned up and I didn't have to hose you off, how about we get out of these clothes." She began to slide the vest off his shoulders and set it on the chair next to her. He turned suddenly and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him and felt how much he desired her. She placed a soft kiss on his mouth, but found she needed more. Running her tongue across his lips, he opened his mouth and she thrust her tongue in seeking his. Fighting for dominance, she sucked his tongue, eliciting a feral moan from him. He walked her over to the bed and gently set her down.

Laying her back, he said, "Are you sure this is what you want?" Looking deep into her eyes, he could see the desire swirling.

"I have never wanted anything more. You took the time to do this for me, and I think that's the sweetest thing. Never, ever doubt that I want you, that I love you, Daryl."

He lifted her shirt over her head as he said, "I love you, too." They spent their first time together showing each other how much in love they were.


End file.
